


i'm a man who's got very specific tastes

by fumeux



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: + some fluff at the end, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumeux/pseuds/fumeux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt (via otpprompts) : person a comes home to find a very horny b wearing a's underwear. </p><p>- </p><p>He turns sideways so he can open the door the rest of the way with his hip, and when he looks up to greet Ross, the sight he's met with honestly doesn't surprise him in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>“Are those my boxers?” George asks him, grinning a little when Ross jumps and looks at him. “Have you been getting off in my boxers?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a man who's got very specific tastes

**Author's Note:**

> i have returned with more shameless george/ross smut!!!! the people wanted more, so who am i to deny the people what they want? 
> 
> dedicated to sami and heidi, who picked out this prompt for me. love y'all. 
> 
> \- title inspiration: my type by saint motel, because i thought it was hilarious -

When George comes back home from the grocery store, he's got movies. There were a bunch of DVDs on sale, and a lot of titles he knew both he and Ross wanted to see, so he figured they could have a little movie marathon. Be utterly domestic for once.

 

He makes popcorn and gets some of the sweets they keep in the pantry, and definitely does not eat a handful of the chocolate candies that are meant to be Ross'. He jams the small boxes and bags into the popcorn bowl and tucks it under his arm, slowly ascending the stairs to the bedroom. The door's half open and the lights are on, but he doesn't expect any less from Ross. He falls asleep like that a lot of the time.

 

He turns sideways so he can open the door the rest of the way with his hip, and when he looks up to greet Ross, the sight he's met with honestly doesn't surprise him in the slightest.

 

“Are those my boxers?” George asks him, grinning a little when Ross jumps and looks at him. “Have you been getting off in my boxers?”

 

“Not quite,” Ross answers, and then he goes back to shoving his hand in his (George's) boxers, like having conversations with George while he's stroking his dick is a normal occurrence. “Been waiting for you, but I guess you had other -- mm, other plans.”

 

“No. No, they can wait,” George assures, putting down the popcorn, because he's never going to turn down an opportunity to get Ross off. “You'd be bothering me to touch you during the movies, anyway. Might as well get it over with now.”

 

George gets on the bed and leans over Ross, dipping his head into his neck and biting. Ross moans and shifts his hips up against George's thigh, and George grins a little, because that's kind of futile when Ross still has a hand wrapped around himself. He has to reach down to pull Ross' hand free, so now when he starts grinding against his thigh, it'll feel better.

 

“You said you were waiting for me,” George mumbles against Ross' skin. “What were you waiting for me to do to you, hm? What do you want?”

 

“Your mouth,” Ross gasps without hesitation. He must have been thinking about this for a while. The thought, again, doesn't surprise George.

 

“What do you want me to do with my mouth?” George asks, licking a stripe up Ross' neck. Ross hates being teased, and George knows this, but he can't ever help himself. He likes hearing Ross beg.

 

“Put your fucking tongue in my ass,” Ross huffs. George laughs a little at how exasperated he sounds. It isn't exactly begging, but it'll have to do. George moves down Ross' body and settles between his legs, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down and off. He pulls Ross' legs up so his thighs are resting on his shoulders, uses his hands to spread apart Ross' cheeks. He's about to just go for it, dive right in, but he stops to look at Ross.

 

“You've showered, right?” He asks, and Ross rolls his eyes so hard George is sure they're going to pop right out of his skull.

 

“Of course I fucking showered,” Ross answers, like it's obvious. “Was gonna ask you to do this anyway, whether you caught me or not. You really think I'd have you eat me out when I haven't washed my ass?”

 

“Just checking,” George says with a grin, and leans in to press his tongue flat against Ross' hole before he can make any move to respond.

 

Ross gasps and his hands fly to George's hair, already tugging. Hair pulling is always universal Ross code for "Hurry the fuck up, George." (which, he should add, is very inconvenient when he's trying to try on shoes). But he doesn't waste anymore time teasing, just pushes his tongue into Ross as deep as it'll go. Ross rocks his hips back against George's face, and George would scold him for being greedy, if it wasn't so _hot_ to him that Ross is so desperate. He starts to fuck Ross with his tongue, fingers digging into his thighs so hard he's sure there'll be bruises later.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Ross pants, arching up off the bed as George's tongue hits a spot in him that feels particularly nice. “George, George, _fuck_.”

 

George groans, moving back so he's sitting on his knees. Ross opens his mouth, probably to bitch at him for it, but he's pushing two fingers into Ross' mouth before he can really get a word in. While he's busy with that, George decides to move back down Ross' body, but this time, he's taking his cock into his mouth. Ross moans and arches again and almost chokes on the fingers in his mouth.

 

George sucks hard at Ross' tip, does this thing where he swirls his tongue in the slit because it drives Ross absolutely fucking _insane_. He's practically writhing in the sheets at this point, and George decides that's the perfect opportunity to pull his fingers free from Ross' mouth and push them into his ass. Ross cries out, raising his hips, but he isn't sure whether he wants to chase the feeling of George's fingers or his mouth. Lucky for Ross, though, George is a mind reader, and starts moving his head along Ross' cock while fucking him with his fingers.

 

“F-ff-fuck,” Ross gasps, sounding like he just got all the wind knocked out of him. “'M not gonna -- _George_ , I-I need, I need to come, please, fuck, I _need_ to.”

 

Ross doesn't really need anyone's permission to come but his own, but he likes having it sometimes. George just hums and nods as best as he can, and only mere seconds later does he taste a bitterness on his tongue. He waits until Ross' broken little moans die down to pull off of his cock and pull his fingers out of his ass. He kisses Ross' hip, nuzzles his nose gently against the bone, smiles when he hears Ross' breathy giggle. He looks around, in search of the discarded boxers, and slips Ross' feet into them once he finds them.

 

“Let's get these back on you,” George mutters, pulling them up until they're snug on Ross' hips. He can't help laughing when Ross huffs through his nose.

 

“I don't need you to dress me, I'm not a child,” he grumbles.

 

“You live for the domesticity, though,“ George points out, and really, Ross can't argue.

 

George gets up off of the bed and stretches, tells Ross he'll be back and heads to the bathroom. He washes his hands and face, gargles with some mouthwash, before returning to the bedroom. Ross is glaring at him as soon as he walks in, and he raises a brow in question.

 

“You ate some of my chocolate, didn't you?” Ross accuses, and George just grins.

 

“I will neither confirm nor deny,” George says, sounding a little smug.

 

Ross scoffs and rolls his eyes, kicking at George's thigh when he comes to lay down on the bed. “You're horrible. I let you eat me out and this is the thanks I get.” He pauses then, looking down at the tent in George's sweatpants. “Did you want some help with that, or?”

 

“Nah,” George replies. “We can do something later. I wanna watch that Kingsman movie.”

 

Ross just nods, snuggling up to George and pushing his face into his neck. George wraps his arm tight around Ross' waist and grabs for the remote off the bedside table, hitting the play button for the DVD player. They stay like that for the next hour or so, munching on cold popcorn, Ross eating his remaining chocolate in moderation, all the while complaining how he shouldn't have to. And if they fall asleep before they even finish Kingsman, well, that's their business.

 

 

\- fin. -

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i really cant write smut but i hope you enjoyed this story regardless !!
> 
> \- 
> 
> give me your feedback via my twitter and tumblr : 
> 
> twitter: @kinkymavin  
> tumblr: kinkymavin


End file.
